


Thunderstorm

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Loki - Freeform, One Shot, One shot request, Sweet Loki, Teasing, loki comforts ofc from thunderstorm, request, team mates, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: A short one shot I did from a request. I really liked writing this one, so wanted to share it here too.





	Thunderstorm

 

It was a stormy night in New York. Loki knew that it was Thor causing havoc on another realm, or he didn’t get his own way back home on Asgard, while he was stuck in the tower with the Avengers.

The only thing that made it bearable being there for him was the newest recruit. He found her to be rather cute for a mortal. Yet she was feisty and quick, perfect on the field for battling enemies. She had impressed Loki with her knife action, slinking in and out of enemies with ease and stabbing them. A girl after his own heart, he’d thought when he saw her fight for the first time.

He often found her in the library too, preferring to stay away from the others to be on her own. They often sat in silence, just enjoying one another’s company as they read their books. Sometimes sharing a conversation here and there if they found a book they’d both read and enjoyed. Also recommending books to one another.

Loki, without exactly realising he was doing it, always looked out for her when they were in training or out in the field fighting. Once or twice he had aided her without her knowing, the odd time she _did_ know. She also helped him out of a sticky situation once or twice.

All in all, they both were comfortable with one another and were classed as friends. Though they never outright said it.

But that stormy night, Loki was in his room reading. The thunder outside from his pain in the ass brother was not making it easy to sleep. He could have used his Seidr to block the noise out from his room, but he was still recovering from a big battle earlier that day, so wanted to recover first.

Suddenly his ears perked up as he heard footsteps out in the corridor, heading towards his room. He found that strange, considering it was the middle of the night. But he quickly realised it was his little friend, as her footsteps were quieter than the others and she was light on her feet.

He looked to the bottom of his door and could see the shadow of her walking by, but she stopped just passed his door and came back, stopping again.

Loki closed his eyes and used some of his Seidr to look through the door. She was in her pyjamas and had her hand raised to the door, about to knock. But then she paused and took a step backwards. Loki was slightly confused as to what she was doing, but then there was a flash of lightning and loud rumble of thunder. He saw her jump and her eyes were watery as she wrapped her arms around herself.

He flicked his wrist and the door swung wide open, revealing a sheepish looking mortal. Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed when she saw Loki sitting up in his bed, his bare chest showing.

‘Uh…’

‘What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?’ Loki asked, not looking up from his book as he pretended to keep reading.

‘I, uhm. I was just going to the library.’ She lied. He always knew when people were lying, but she was like an open book even without his skills.

‘Why?’ He asked.

‘Probably the same reason why you are awake. I can’t sleep.’ She shrugged and looked down to the floor, shuffling nervously on her feet.

Loki said nothing and simply lifted a hand up to summon a book that he knew she was in the middle of reading. He then placed it down next to him on the bed and patted the space next to him.

She was frozen on the spot and felt torn between going in or not. She was about to make an excuse not to, when there was another loud bang of thunder and a crackle of lightning that was now right above them.

She let out a screech in fear and bolted into his room, diving for the bed and throwing the covers over herself. She huddled up against his side, all embarrassment forgotten.

Loki put his book down and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. He had never seen her so scared before. Normally she was fearless. Yet here she was, hiding like a little mouse from the cat. He could feel her trembling in fear next to him.

The god pulled the blanket back, revealing her entirely. ‘I never would have taken you for one to be scared of one of my brother’s tantrums.’ Loki half smirked.

‘Well, it must be some pretty _big_ tantrum.’ She mumbled, not looking up as she kept her face hidden into his side.

Loki had to contain a hiss as he felt her warm breath against his skin when she spoke, rousing feelings inside of him that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

‘You do know that you are safe indoors?’ Loki asked, clearing his throat as he shuffled away slightly from her. That had her looking up, her embarrassment had returned.

‘Not exactly. Lightning has been known to set buildings on fire, you know.’ She said quietly, slowly sitting up next to him and brushing her hair back from her face.

‘There is a conductor on the roof to absorb that. You are perfectly safe here.’ Loki said in a matter of fact tone. But it still didn’t ease her fear when she jumped again at another rumble from right above them.

Then she suddenly realised that she was in Loki’s bed, and he was half naked. ‘Sorry. I don’t want to bug you.’ She muttered out quickly, then she started to shuffle to get out of his bed.

But Loki slid an arm around her middle and pulled her back in next to him. ‘Nonsense. You never bug me. It’s natural to be fearful of something.’ Loki said softly.

She noticed that he kept his strong arm around her, holding her very much firmly against his side. It was also when he turned his head and rested his chin atop of her head that she realised her heart was almost bursting out of her chest. And it wasn’t from fear anymore.

‘But you are perfectly safe in here. Even if this building wasn’t built to cope with thunderstorms, I wouldn’t let any harm come to you.’ He mumbled softly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but couldn’t quite think of any words to say. She had never been that close to him, physically. They’d always kept a respectable distance from one another. She didn’t realise that he could be quite so affectionate.

‘But I do not understand why you are reading _that_ monstrosity.’ Loki said in jest as he looked down at the book he had conjured up for her.

‘Hey! It’s a good series. Seriously, what could be better than witches and wizards?’ She said as she picked up the fifth Harry Potter book.

‘Their magic is nothing in comparison to my Seidr.’ Loki said cockily, leaning back against the headboard but still not removing his arm from around her.

‘Pfft. You _would_ say that. I bet Harry Potter could beat your ass easily.’ She teased.

Loki snorted. ‘I would have him dead within seconds.’

‘Yeah, sure you would.’ She giggled and started reading.

But Loki decided he had other ideas. The closeness with her, having her body right against him and her bantering… Not to mention seeing a vulnerable side to her and the fact she clearly went looking for him for reassurance and comfort. It was too much for him.

He plucked the book from her hands and tossed it to the floor.

‘Hey! I was just at a good’ She was cut off as Loki grabbed her chin between his fingers and turned her face towards him so he could capture her lips with his, taking her breath away.

She was so stunned, but she melted into his kiss as his lips moved skilfully over hers. She didn’t even flinch when another rumble went on above them and the room lit up from another flash of lightning.

When Loki pulled back slightly, she was gasping for breath. Cheeks flushed even redder than they were before. Even Loki’s were slightly pink. Their eyes were glazed over and both had a lovely fluttering feeling in their stomachs as Loki reached his thumb up and brushed it across her lower lip.

‘Wow… Uh…’ She coughed. ‘Well, I… I think you’ve maybe cured my fear of thunderstorms.’ She stammered out, smiling.

Loki smiled back at her and leaned in to taste her lips again.


End file.
